Question: A fox ran $5$ meters. A squirrel ran $7$ meters farther than the fox. How far did the squirrel run?
Solution: To find how many meters the ${\text{Squirrel}}$ ran, we start with how many meters ${\text{Fox}}$ ran, and add ${7\text{ meters}}$. $?$ $5$ $7$ Squirrel Fox 7 more meters ${5} + {7} = {\Box}$ Let's add to find how far ${\text{Squirrel}}$ ran. $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${5} + {7} = {12}$ The ${\text{squirrel}}$ ran ${12}$ meters.